


At The End of The Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine endgame (ish), M/M, Vampires, kid!blaine, obviously Kurt/Other, so there is kinda blood stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, tonight would be the night everything would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh dear, whenever I should be writing something I end up on another project. I have this... Thing with Klaine Soulmates but I can never write it well, and I've always wanted to do something super-naturally so here's my shot!
> 
> (the first part is quite Kurt/Dave heavy, I will admit. One sided at least. There is blood mentioned (hello, vampires?) and sex stuff mentioned but no action (sorry!))

Kurt had been wandering around the dark night for almost three hours and he was finding it harder and harder to convince himself that his friend had just gone for a small walk or a quick snack. In the century he had spent with Dave he had learnt that his attention did stray quite often and he found it hard to stay in one place but it was very rare that he would disappear when they had travelled so far to see his ‘family.’ Of course both Dave and Kurt’s biological families had died years ago, some of old age, most of different diseases and Kurt had never strayed from Dave’s side long enough to find out so Dave’s ‘family’ had adopted him as one of their own. It was rare that they were all in the same place for longer than a few weeks so Kurt found it odd that Dave wouldn’t want to spend as much time as possible with them. Usually he would be pestering Adam and getting on Sebastian’s nerves.

 

Normally the latter was what made Kurt look forward to their gatherings, he couldn’t abide Sebastian on his best days. His blatant disregard for just how much Dave cared for him got on Kurt’s last nerve. Dave would move the earth for Sebastian and all he did in return was mock Dave for his choice of ‘fairy cake’ every time Kurt was around. Kurt would happily watch Sebastian walk into the next sunrise and suffer the whinings of Adam than deal with his smart ass comments and smug face.

 

“Come _on._ So what if the Hulk dusts? It’s been long enough; he knows the rules by now.” Sebastian drawled, face tipped up to the sky in irritation whilst his fingers threaded through Adam’s blonde hair.

 

Adam preened and smiled under his mates attention before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and lapping at the blood stains across Sebastian’s collar bone. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away from the spectacle in front of him, vampire or not. Old blood was disgusting.

 

“You know, Dave, Bas. He’ll find his way home, he always does.”

 

Sebastian chuckled in approval at the path Adam’s tongue took. “I guess.”

 

His eyes levelled with Kurt’s and a cruel smile played across his red lips.

 

“Let’s wait. David might be up for some _fun_ later.” He punctuated his sentence with a squeeze to Adam’s ass, eyes never leaving Kurt’s until Kurt clenched his jaw and turned his own face away.

 

 

There was no loved shared in his make shift family. He loved Dave with everything he had, Dave had saved him when he thought he would have to die alone and he had never left his side since. Both Sebastian and Adam were as cold-hearted with each other as they were with their prey. Too often for Kurt’s taste he had seen them both fuck their blood sources before draining them dry. Images of Sebastian ramming into a twenty-something old boy whilst Adam held their faces to his cock seared into his brain. It had only happened a few nights previously, Adam fucking Sebastian from behind as Sebastian’s fangs ripped into the body of a young boy and it always ended the same, the two vampires would meet in a bloody kiss and fuck until they both passed out, body forgotten.

 

They had no cares, no affection, nothing beyond devotion to their blood drenched lifestyle. They enjoyed each other’s bodies, not their company.  They were lovers, not friends, they were demons who got off on the pain of both the living and the living dead. But of course, cruel fate allowed them to be mates.

 

Kurt couldn’t see anything but suffering around them but they were mates. He hated them. He hadn’t always, at one point he found Sebastian’s mocking sarcasm a joke but now it made him grind his teeth and wish for reprieve. Adam had eyes only for Sebastian and whoever Sebastian told him he was allowed to touch but Sebastian… He fucked whoever, and wherever, he wanted. He toyed with Kurt’s emotions by calling Dave to his bed night after night and fucking him raw whenever he felt like Dave was paying a little bit too much attention to Kurt and of course Dave loved it. He loved that it felt like Sebastian needed him, needed his body. Sex was just a game to them and Dave never shouted as loud as when Sebastian was bringing him pleasure, even though he knew Sebastian gave pleasure to no-one without payment in return and Dave never looked as blissed out as he did when his mouth was around Sebastian’s cock.

 

Kurt had once thought Dave was supposed to be his but he never looked at Kurt the way he looked at Sebastian. He never stopped constantly doing things for Adam’s impossible approval and he never even attempted to try and please Kurt the way he did Sebastian. Kurt loved him, he was sure of it but why was it that loving Dave meant he could never have him?

 

Adam loved taunting Kurt with it, it was almost as if it was his favourite past time. When his eyes were damp with tears after trying to hold back to sobs over Dave’s never-ending infidelity. Adam would push him back onto a chair and straddle his legs, smiling and whispering in his ear about just how far he was from Dave’s heart and how he would never be his, it hadn’t happened for him what had for Sebastian and Adam and that was the main reason it hurt so much when Dave fucked someone that wasn’t him because Kurt knew he had no right to lay any claim on Dave.

 

 

Sebastian and Adam were mated; the universe saw them as meant to be. That was simply the way it was. The living had their simplistic and sentimental rituals and vampires had their share of legends in that world, some being true however most were not. Over the years fact had mixed with fiction and it became increasingly difficult for the newly risen to know what to believe to be true, especially when the elder generations were either already mated or long gone.

 

One of the most told tales had been buried under streams of myth, mainly due to the fact it very rarely happened anymore. The living had their delusions of finding their ‘true love’ and the vampire’s had their own version, except love did not play into the equation and most vampires believed that love weakened their bond. Kurt couldn’t help but love, couldn’t help but want love in return. He had loved with all his heart when he lived and turning away from that wasn’t an option for him.

 

Adam frequently retold him the story of the minute he knew Sebastian was his. The very second he watched him wake from a tangle of bed sheets, his eyes shining golden.

 

It happened only once and it fed the universes obsession with gold, the gold at the end of the rainbow. Once a vampire’s eyes met another and their eyes flashed gold it was over. The search, the longing. Adam had not turned Sebastian with that in mind, it had just worked out like that.

 

Dave had turned Kurt with that hope and wish.

 

Over a hundred years had passed, one hundred years of pretending Dave was the one he was destined to spend his forever with, one hundred years of loving and serving him just waiting for his eyes to glow. Convincing himself that fate was just a little behind, that Dave was his, he just had to be or else Kurt wouldn’t love him like he did.

 

It had been over a century and he had done everything he could think of to try and win Dave’s affection. He had brutally slain those that Dave deemed no longer needing to live, he had attempted to love Dave with his body the way he wanted and bruised him with ruthless fucking when he demanded it. Nothing helped, nothing ever worked. Kurt was Dave’s but Dave was most certainly not his. He belonged to Sebastian.

 

He was a Daddy’s boy and nothing Kurt could do would tear him away.

 

“Urgh.” Adam shook his head. “This bloods starting to stink.”

 

_Oh poor you._

“Don’t fret Kurtie.” Sebastian drawled, jerking Adam to his side in another pretence of affection. “He’s probably enjoying some young boy’s… stamina. He’ll be back in no time.” He smiled cruelly.

 

Kurt almost growled but didn’t rise to the bait. It was useless, borderline humiliating, but useless. Years of conditioning had taught him that arguing was fruitless. Sebastian was the head of the household, despite Adam having almost two hundred years on his counterpart even he wouldn’t challenge his master ship. At first Kurt was surprised that it didn’t seem to bother Adam that he was second to Sebastian but the other man truly seemed to only need Sebastian around. He never understood why everyone seemed to be so charmed by the smarmy bastard.

 

 

And once more, Kurt stood on the side-lines watching as the elder vampire took everything he had away. Except… No, that wasn’t right. None of what Sebastian took from Kurt had ever been truly his, it had only held the pretence of being his.

 

Anytime he had spoken back to Sebastian he had been berated by Dave, told he should never raise his voice to his elders. Dave was alarmingly inventive when it came to his punishments. When Kurt told Adam to go fuck himself after he had asked Kurt if he wanted to eat Dave’s come out of his ass, Dave had tricked Kurt into a set of chains that they usually used when Dave fucked Kurt but instead had used a switch across his back, flaying the skin off of him and inflicting as much pain as he could whilst still keeping Kurt conscious.

 

Kurt didn’t know if it was what Dave did to him, or the way he did it but the way Dave regarded him with such cold loathing when he was upset was the straw that had broken Kurt’s back.

 

_He’s not your forever._

 

That nasty voice had followed him, haunted him for months now. Their centenary had just past them and Kurt was realising that what he wanted would always be just out of his reach as long as he continued to expect more from Dave than he was willing to give.  

 

Dave didn’t love him and he had never pretended otherwise. Kurt had simply made himself believe that he had to. He had to love him otherwise he never would have chosen him. More than ever Kurt was realising that the world he had been living in was only temporary. He had been given the gift of time until Dave came across eyes that truly were gold for him and locked Kurt out of his bedroom forever and then Kurt would be left at the mercy of Dave’s family, he’d be lucky if the only thing they did to him was grind his own dust into the dirt they leave behind.

 

 

He hated LA. It was too close to home and he wanted to leave.

 

As though reading his thoughts, Adam linked his fingers through Sebastian’s and took in a deep, unnecessary, lungful of the night air. “I’m really beginning to like LA.” He chucked a bit as they strode down one of the many glum alleys in the city that had been driven insane with corruption.

 

“Big cities. Only the best for you, gorgeous.” Sebastian agreed with Adam. Taking stock of the streets they passed as if sizing them up for future nights.

 

Their current home was one of the many abandoned buildings that had been once scheduled for demolition but had never been taken down. Kurt thought it lacked anything that could have been mistaken for comfort but Sebastian was confident he would be able to fix it up for Adam and Dave, Kurt hadn’t been taken into consideration when the decision to stay had been made. Apparently this wasn’t just a flying visit for Dave and therefore Kurt.

 

There was a tatty sofa in the entry way, four beds, a set of metal chains and plenty of homeless kids to pluck off the street. It would do for them for now but Kurt knew they wouldn’t stay. No matter how much they said they loved LA, they wouldn’t stay. They never did. Sebastian always grew bored. Kurt wasn’t widely known for his patience but he was content with someone to hunt, Dave to please and blood to drink. The where’s didn’t matter to him.

 

“Home sweet home.” Sebastian drawled as he threw the door open, his hands sliding around his mate and palming Adam’s crotch. “It smells like daylight out there.”

 

“Mmm” Adam cooed happily. “I think I’m ready for a night cap, lover.”

 

“Now that’s something I can get behind.” Sebastian finished his sentence with a thrust to Adam’s ass.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved down the corridor to the bedroom Dave had claimed as his or theirs, when he was feeling generous. As soon as Kurt crossed the doorway he knew Dave was home but he couldn’t even be bothered to collapse in relief, count his blessings, thank whoever would listen for another day with his maker. He had reached his breaking point and just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

The air stank of tears and vibrated with the familiar thrill of fear. Dace had brought home breakfast but Kurt, honestly, couldn’t be bothered by it all. Knowing Dave he would want to play with his good and then fuck until the sun fell from the sky once more but Kurt couldn’t… Not today. This time, Kurt would kill the poor thing and face Dave’s anger. It would be more bearable than continuing to live the sham of an existence he had been conned into.

 

It ended tonight.

 

 

“Oh, my Kurt’s home.” Dave singsonged the minute Kurt pushed the door to the room open. He was lying across a chair in a pair of black trousers, palming himself through them. The tailored trousers that always drove Kurt insane.

 

This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry I went out without you tonight, dear.” He said, almost purring in satisfaction. “But I had important business to attend to. You see, I know you’ve not been so happy lately…”

 

Dave continued to talk, ignoring the wails of what Kurt now knew was a small child as freely as one would ignore an insolent puppies whining. Dave loved anything that was innocent, children especially and whilst Kurt was a monster, a shadow of the man he had once been never rested well with burying children. He had killed them, for Dave but he took no pleasure in it.

 

“No, David.” Kurt sighed, pulling off his suit jacket.

 

“I know you’re angry with me.”

 

“I’m just tired, we didn’t know where you’d gone.”

 

“Well, that’s the thing.” Dave shrugged his large shoulders, his eyes almost shining with malicious delight. “It would have ruined it if I told you where I was going.”

 

Kurt sighed again, feeling the beginnings of a headache stirring. “And where did you go this time? A high school, turned some celeb you used to like? Found out jock-chic went out about twenty years ago?”

 

A low growl tumbled through Dave’s lips and his eyes glared at Kurt. “You might be upset but keep your temper in check, Hummel.”

 

“I’m just not in the mood tonight.”

 

“That’s why I brought you something.” He jumped to his feet, clasping his larger hands around Kurt’s and walking him backward towards the sound of the cries. “You love getting presents.”

 

He frowned, confused. Mind games were nothing new to Dave but Kurt couldn’t remember the last time Dave brought him something without an ulterior motive.  “Why?”

 

“Uh, no, no. This one is for you. No questions.”

 

"You brought me a child..."

 

“All for you and-.”

 

“Dave…”

 

“You know I don’t like to be interrupted, Kurt.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Now be my good boy and taste your present. I brought him just for you.”

 

Kurt exhaled deeply and nodded, moving around Dave. _Kill the kid, drink him dry and make Dave happy._

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day when things changed.

 

Doubt clouded Kurt’s heart, as pleasant as the thought was he knew his future would be a repeat pattern of these days. Days when he didn’t know if his maker would be home to share a bed. If he would allow Kurt comfort in his body or want to save himself for when his Daddy wanted to play. If Dave would find the one he thought Kurt would be so long ago, meet him and leave Kurt behind in search of the next sunrise.

 

There were days when Kurt hated almost everything about Dave, hated him so richly that it was easy to forget that Dave was the one who removed him from a world that hated him, a world that hurt him for just being him, hated him to the point where it was hard to remember why he’d loved Dave for so long in the first place.

 

He would snap out of it, though. He always did.

 

Kurt huffed and pushed the second door open, the child’s fear washing over him in strong, almost painful waves.

 

_Snap his neck, take his blood, make Dave happy._

 

The boy was small, he couldn’t have been more than four or five. He was in his pyjamas, his curly hair a mess. His back was to Kurt and he was trembling something fearce.

 

“I want my mommy.” He wailed. “I want to go _home_ ”

 

Kurt swallowed and stepped forward. “Where’s your mom, sweetheart?”

 

The boy gasped at the sudden presence of another being but didn’t reply, instead he pushed himself farther into the shadows. An ineffective move for the eyes of a vampire but the boy wasn’t to know that.

 

“Come on.” He said, closing the door gently behind him. “My name’s Kurt, I won’t hurt you.”

 

A lie had never felt so dirty in all of his unlife and his guilt tripled when he felt the fear in the room begin to ebb away.

 

Kurt frowned, shaking away the feeling. The boy was just a boy and there would be thousands more like him. He didn’t have a complete conscience when it came to children and he wasn’t looking to develop one, it would only make him weak. The boy was food, plain and simple.

 

“That nasty man won’t let me leave.” The boy said softly, his voice tentative and quick.

 

A bitter grin painted Kurt’s face, _that makes two of us._

 

“Well,” he said instead, walking forward slowly. His back was still to Kurt disguising Kurt’s disfigured mouth. “Why don’t we go together? I can take you home. I am wearing my suede Swear’s but if we get you home, it’ll be worth it, hey sweetie?”

 

An impossibly long beat passed at that before the boy turned around.

 

Something slammed into Kurt’s chest. Hard. His lungs gasped for air they didn’t need and his body almost shut down.  

 

 

The boy was beautiful, even with tear tracks down his face and red puffy eyes. His pyjamas were rumpled and a scruffy bear was stuffed tight in his arms. He was looking at Kurt with hope, with the beginnings of trust that he didn’t deserve.

 

His eyes… God, his eyes.

 

Kurt fell down to his knees and his world almost collapses.

 

His eyes shone with gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt didn’t register just how hard he was shaking until he felt a tentative hand come to rest on his cheek, the boy was so close now. Close enough… His expression had changed from terrified to curious, he wasn’t crying anymore but simply staring straight into Kurt’s own wide eyes. A small boy with eyes swimming in gold, staring at his captor with concern far beyond his years.

 

“Your eyes are pretty.” He said softly, his small hand sweeping across Kurt’s forehead and brushing his hair back.

 

“I didn’t know boy’s eyes could be pretty.” Kurt managed to choke out.

 

“Yours are. Shining.”

 

A long and controlled breath hissed through Kurt’s lips. His mate. God, his wait was over, he’d found his mate. His maker had brought him his mate but he was just so small. So young. His demon didn’t care, not a lick. It was screaming inside Kurt’s head, clawing at him and demanding that he get over his internal crisis and tie his mate to him forever.

 

 _No_. He was just a boy; even Kurt couldn’t do that to such a young boy. Kurt didn’t even know how it was possible; he thought humans just weren’t compatible for vampires. Sebastian’s eyes hadn’t glowed before Adam killed him; it had just been sheer luck on the elder’s side. The child in front of him was certainly not a vampire, not with the way his blood was singing out to Kurt.

 

But he was Kurt’s mate, there was no second guessing that. After so many years of belonging to no-one, having no idea where his other half was, he had finally found the one he was meant to share eternity with. He’d found him in the most unlikely form, his destiny. His mate.

 

And the demon wanted to scream it all to the world, show everyone his bloody mates throat.

 

_Take him. He’s yours._

 

He was so young, Kurt wasn’t about to tie himself to a child. Not now. A heavy sigh fell from Kurt’s mouth, he had to get the boy out of here, get him home. He needed his mate as far from any danger as possible. Then… Well, then Kurt would wait. The boy was his. He would watch and wait as he grew older, old enough for Kurt to take what was his. He would need to make sure no other nasty took a bite from his boy in the meantime.

 

“Coopy’s gonna be in trouble Mama told us not to go ‘way. Am I not ‘llowed to go home?” The boy sniffled, his eyes welling with tears.

 

The thought of anyone bringing his mate any harm made the demon grown protectively inside of Kurt’s mind and the urge to sink his fangs into the boys throat rose up once more, keep him safe forever. He needed to get him away. Far away.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, no-one’s going to be in any trouble.” Kurt forced a smile and tucked a few of the boys errant curls behind his ear.

“I’m going to take you home, okay? Back to your mom.” A sincere smile fought its way onto Kurt’s face as the boys eyes softened, warming the vampire with the undeserved feeling of the boys tender trust.

 

“What’s your name, honey?”

 

 

He buried his face adorably into the fur of his stuffed toy. “Blaine” he mumbled.

 

“Blaine, hm?”

 

He nodded. “Blaine Devon Anderson.”

 

Kurt chuckled slightly. “Didn’t your mom teach you not to tell strange people your name?”

 

Another nod. “O’course.” He paused. “But… I know you.”

 

Kurt ducked his head and he shuddered another sigh, tears stinging his eyes. It just wasn’t fair, he’d waited so long and now here he was. Too young to claim but his, completely his. The world had fallen down around him in simple seconds, whatever cause he’d dedicated his existence to for the past century was now null and void. Decades following Dave amounted to absolutely nothing. He couldn’t fathom another second around his makeshift family, not now he’d found him. He couldn’t think about doing anything but watch over Blaine until it was time. Keep him safe. Keep him protected from monsters… Like himself.

 

“No, not a stranger.” He agreed, body stiffening as Dave’s scent wafted near the door. “You do know me.”

 

“But I don’t ‘member you.”

 

“I know, honey but it’s okay.” _That’s just something I’ll explain when you’re older._ Kurt cleared his throat. _Much older._

A creak sounded by the door that Kurt had entered and Blaine’s eyes went wide, filling with fear once more. “He’s back!” He cried, tears already flooding down his rosy cheeks. “The man, he’s back. He’s gonna hur’ me!” Blaine threw his small body at Kurt’s, small legs hitting Kurt’s bent ones.

 

A dark veil fell over Kurt’s fact and he almost saw red. “Hurt you?” He growled.

 

“The man… Did he hurt you? Before you saw me?”

 

Blaine shook his head, curls bouncing. “No, he says I’m a su’pise.”

 

“Surprise?” Kurt deciphered.

 

“For you. For Kur’”

 

Dave had brought his mate to him, there was no way he would have done that consciously. Not intentionally. He knew how Kurt felt about mates, knew he would leave him in an unnecessary breath if he even caught a whiff of his forever. Whilst his maker never entertained any aspirations of offering himself to Kurt, he was extremely possessive when it came to things that he though belonged to him. He would never have brought Kurt’s mate to him if he knew that’s what Blaine was. And, well, Dave was right about one thing.

 

_You, my darling Blaine, were most certainly a surprise._

 

“Kuuurt.” Dave cooed, edging his way into the darkness. Blaine gasped again and buried his face into Kurt’s chest, his small arms snaked around Kurt’s throat. Kurt could feel the hum of Blaine’s pulse just inches below his mouth and his fangs had no problem with Blaine’s age. It wanted Blaine’s blood, it craved it.

 

Kurt had never felt so wrong about anything before.

 

He turned his head to see Dave lounging on the side cabinet, smirking down at him.

 

“Do you like him?

 

“Absolutely, Dave. He’s pretty as a picture.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t stay mad at me for too long. His blood is all yours.”

 

_You have no idea, David._

Kurt forced his eyes shut, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s small arms. “Let go, sweetheart.” He murmured soothingly. “Just for a minute, okay?”

 

“No!” The boy wailed. “He’s gonna hur’ me!”

 

 

Dave moved further into the room, his large brow furrowed. “Is he not playing well?”

 

“Kur’!!” The boy was sobbing and Kurt swore he felt his unbeaten heart give a jolt and break at the sight. The demon inside still raging for his blood and the left over man only wanting to soothe him and Kurt had never been so thoroughly torn. “Don’ lemme go, please!”

 

Dave’s gleeful laughter boomed into the room. “Fuck me. You’ve _got_ to love the tears. Nice bit of seasoning.”

 

“David-“

 

“No no no no, Kur’!”

 

“Hmm… Maybe we should just tie him down. I can’t be bothered with all the flailing. It wasn’t fun when you did it and it’s still my least favourite bit. We could take turns.” Dave sneered. “Make him scream.”

 

Kurt’s fangs elongated and his eyes turned black, he couldn’t help it. Amidst Blaine’s screams and Dave’s nasty laughter, the demon burst its way through and Kurt forfeited control. No-one would harm Blaine. He didn’t care what he had to do, or what he might lose, nothing mattered. He had to get Blaine out.

 

“No.” Kurt barked out.

Dave’s laughter stopped. “Aren’t you happy, Kurt?”

 

“No. no. Of course I’m happy. I love your presents.” Kurt turned to face Dave fully, doing his best to ignore the feel of the boy now wrapping his body around his leg. “But… It’s my present, right? Mine.”

 

“Mmm. Selfish boys don’t get presents.”

 

“Well…” Kurt leant forward and brushed a kiss across Dave’s cheek. “I can always make it up to you later, you can tie me up?”

 

Dave let out a smile at that, he enjoyed when strong-headed Kurt became more submissive.

 

“See? I know just how to take care of you too.” Another kiss to Dave’s cheeks. “Why don’t you go find Sebastian?”

 

Dave’s eyes lit up at the mention of his precious Daddy.

 

Kurt nodded encouragingly. “He was talking about you, earlier. I think he wants some play time with you himself.”

 

And it worked, thank the first maker it worked. With an elated laugh Dave pumped his fist before jogging out of the room. Kurt waited until he could hardly smell the large vampire anymore before allowing the unneeded breath he’d been holding to rush through his lips.

 

That’s one problem taken care of.

 

Blaine’s arms tightened around his leg.

 

“He gone now?” He asked softly, his voice still crackling with tears. “It’s okay now?

 

Kurt closed his eyes.

 

“He’s gone, sweetheart.”

 

“He coming back?”

 

"Not tonight, sweetheart."

 

If he knew Sebastian, he knew that Dave would be occupied for most of the day now but it still didn’t make it safe for Blaine. Nothing did. Kurt had to keep him safe until nightfall, had to try and keep himself awake. He also had to keep the boy safe from himself, away from Kurt’s itching fangs.

 

At the same time, Kurt recognised that this was all he was allowed. For years, this would be the nearest he could be to his own mate without engadering him. Whatever time he had with Blaine was precious. He could coddle him throughout the day, try to envision the man that Blaine would eventually become and, at the same time, pretend that the following years wouldn’t be the longest ones of his life. Human or vampire.

 

The demon still raged on to take the young boy, repeatedly snarling that Blaine was his.

 

Kurt made himself smile as he gathered Blaine up into his arms, making sure to scoop up his scruffy bear as well. He remembered being a young boy and having clear affinities for inanimate objects so he didn’t want to be the one to leave Blaine without something else for comfort. Futhermore he wanted to relax Blaine as much as possible, he knew the boy must not have slept a lot whilst being dragged around by Dave so he wanted him to be able to sleep.

 

“Blaine, it’s time to have a little nap, okay? I’ll take you home as soon as I can, but you need to have a sleep first.”

 

“Wha’ about the man?”

 

Blaine’s question coincided quite oddly with a loud crash from the floor above them and Kurt’s eyebrow arched with a familiar feeling of irritation, although it was more obligatory than painful this time. Kurt understood Dave, even if he ached although on the other hand the demon didn’t care, he had forgotten all about Dave in favour of the radiance of his mate’s presence. The demon didn’t see Blaine’s age, it didn’t want to wait.

 

Kurt just wouldn’t allow it. He needed his humanity to overpower the thing Dave had created in him over a hundred years ago.

 

“Don’t you worry about him.” He told Blaine, carrying him over to the bed he usually shared with Dave. “He won’t be bothering you.”

 

Kurt stopped and scrunched his face up when he reached the edge of the mattress, a shuddering running through him. He couldn’t take this young boy the the place he’d been with the man before him. His eyes scanned the room before settling on a worn rocker in the corner, it had probably been there from when they arrived but they’d had no use for it. He decided it would have to do.

 

“Where’d he go?”

 

Cue another crash and a loud laugh from the floor above.

 

“Um… That’s something you can ask your mom… In a few years, okay?”

 

“A grown up thingy?”

 

“Exactly that.”

 

Blaine’s nose crunched up in an adorable manner and he tightened his arms around Kurt when he settled into the rocker. “Mama says that when Coopy’s done somin naughty.”

 

“Well, she has her reasons.”

 

“One time daddy was watching somin on TV. Tha’ was a grown up thingy.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“A man was hurtin a lady.”

 

“Your dad was watching that? On TV?”

 

“Mama yelled.”

 

“I would have too.” Kurt brushed a kiss across Blaine’s brow and almost shivered at the taste of his sweet skin. “How old are you, Blaine?”

 

He held up four fingers.

 

“Wow, four.”

 

  1. Four years old. He had to wait…



 

“I’m gonna be five soon.”

 

Eighteen. He’d wait until Blaine was eighteen. Fourteen years.

 

“Oh, when’s that?”

 

“Jan-u-ry” Blaine widened his mouth as he tried to pronounce the month from memory.

 

“And is there anything special you’ve asked for?”

 

“A raff.”

 

“A raff?”

 

“Yup. He’s tall an’ dotty. He lives in the shop, I saw him at night. Mama let me an’ Coopy go birthday shop and I saw the raff.”

 

Kurt’s eyes fell shut. Dave had taken an innocent little boy when he was out with his family looking for birthday presents. He knew he had a lot to thank Dave for but it was hard to think with Blaine breathing to heavily on his lap talking about a tall, dotty… _Giraffe. He wanted a giraffe._

"When do you turn five?"

 

“Is the raff like your bear?” He poked Blaine’s teddy in the stomach. “Soft and fluffy?”

 

“Sargent Coop isn’t fluffy. He’s _feared._ ”

 

“Sargent Coop? That’s the bear’s name?”

 

“O’ course. Coopy’s my fav-o-rit person in the worl’ and he’s brave and we’re all mama’s little soldiers. Tha’s jus’ his name.” Blaine replied indignantly

 

“Right.” Kurt smiled, Blaine was a picture of innocence. He felt a small bit of jealousy flair up at the repeated mention of ‘Coopy’ but by the sounds of it he was Blaine’s brother, being his mom’s other ‘little soldier’

 

“So, is the raff like Sargent Coop?”

 

“He’s a aminal, yep.”

 

“Aminal?”

 

He nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Well, that’s smart. Raff’s are pretty big and it’d probably be quite messy in your mom’s house.”

 

“Why mess?”

 

He didn’t really want to explain what kind of mess a real animal would make so he just pulled gently on a curl on Blaine’s forehead.

 

“Never mind.” He watched the curl bounce back into its place. “Just be a good boy for me and maybe there’ll be an extra surprise on your birthday, okay?”

 

“Raff?”

 

“Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart.” Kurt pressed a finger to his own lips, blue eyes twinkling in the darkened room. “Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise?”

 

"Humph."

 

“Hey now, don’t get all pouty on me.” Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead again. The demon almost roared at the display of compassion but Kurt forced himself not to care. “Sleeping time now.”

 

“An’ you won’ let the man back?”

 

“Never.”

 

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, seemingly content with Kurt’s answer. He tugged his teddy up to his chest and sighed.

 

“Mama sings to me. A rullabye.”

 

“I don’t think I know any lullabies, honey.”

 

“Coopy sings Beatle.”

 

Kurt smiled. “That I can do.”

 

He’d sung to his own father when his health had deteriorated when he was still human more times than he was willing to remember and that memory had never seemed as precious as it did now.

 

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…”_

 

Blaine was asleep within minutes, his angelic face bringing Kurt comfort even with the drool that spilled onto his shirt.

 

In less than an hour, his world had been granted new life. He had a new reason for living. A new reason for surviving.

 

How it was in the body of a child, he didn't know.  Only that he would willingly die if it meant protecting him. Kurt was a vampire and Blaine was his mate. That was simply the way it was. Everything he had even known forbade him from even considering anything else.

 

The rest he would think about later.

 

After all, he had a lot of time on his hands.


End file.
